


The two of us

by Arakyune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Growing Up, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: Story takes place after the end of game.How Hau found a friend and maybe something more.I suck at summaries.





	The two of us

**Author's Note:**

> 1 or 2 part story. Maybe will update eventually.

Gladion never really cared about friendship, even before he run away from home. 

 

Being alone, and occasionally hanging out with his sister was normal for him, and after he started living in the motel, it became routine to just stay in his room. He used to think that he didn’t need anyone, he already had Null and that was enough.

 

When he presented himself for the first time, it was hell. Only thing that actually made it better, was that when his first heat started, he was in his room, and that heat ended after just a four days.

 

What made it worse, was that he actually, didn’t even know what it was properly. He was ten years old back then, something like that was supposed to be explained to him, but his mother never did.

 

And so, the next few days were spent in library, searching for informations. First time he read the book about the genetics of people, Gladion was horrified. It was too much informations for him, but he ended up taking the book back to his motel room, and reading it over and over again. From the experience, he later realised that some things were different than how the book described them, because he definitely  _ didn’t _ need a mate.

 

After he somehow saved the world with his sister and her two friends, his look at the world changed a little, and Gladion, for the first time realized, that he really wanted friends. But when Moon became champion and Lillie left to Kanto, that also seemed impossible. That was until Hau started showing up at his door every day. With his carefree smile, he took Gladion out to the wild to “explore the world”, and even though he would never admit it, he had fun. A lot of fun actually. In the short time, they became great friends, who spent together almost an entire days. Most of that was just Hau, dragging Gladion with him on some Island challenges and for some tasks that his grandfather said to do, but even that was a new experience for him. Moon sometimes tagged along but because of their champion title, they didn’t really have time anymore. 

 

When Gladion, by an accident, found out that Hau was actually an Alpha, he didn’t overcome the shock for about two hours. Hau, the ray of sunshine, who would smile at anybody and all day long, an Alpha. Strong and independent Alpha. He didn’t get it. Hau just laughed it off, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Gladion never got around telling him that he was an Omega.

 

____

 

Gladion was surprised when he got invited  to Hau’s Birthday party. Mostly because he thought that Hau was younger then him, but as it turned out, Hau was a whole four months older. He didn’t go. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, or whatever. And he knew that Hau would like him to be there. But he didn’t know how would other people react. He  _ was  _ formerly team skull, and he also was  _ that homeless kid _ . And he was almost 100% sure that his grandfather would also not be very happy. He would probably be kicked right out.

 

Hau didn’t get why he didn’t want to go to the party, and Gladion he didn’t want him to know either, so he just said that it wouldn’t be appropriate. Maybe because of his sixth sense, Hau stopped asking. But that didn’t stop him from buying Hau a present and celebrating together. In his defence, Gladin just wanted to give him that cheap cup he found in one of the shops and be done with it, but noooo, Hau wanted just a little more. More as in a picnic. And that is how they spent the whole day under the sky, playing with pokemons. Gladion didn’t like it. Nope. Not at all.

 

____

 

Gladion’s next birthday were one of the best days of his live. Initially, he just wanted to stay in his motel room all day, and he did, just a little differently than he imagined. He never told Hau when was his birthday, so when he heard the knocking on his door, he was in for a shock. Both, Hau and Moon, one with a cake in the hands, and the other with presents.

 

“What…” 

 

“Surprise! Happy birthday Gladion!” spoke Moon in something like a singing voice, but a lot higher.

 

“So when did you want to tell us about your birthday? Thank god that we have Lillie, or else we wouldn’t even know!” laughed Hau and Gladion just stood in the doorway. After a few seconds, he awkwardly let them in.

 

“You should have told me you would come, I didn’t have any time to clean.” muttered Gladion and Hau grinned at him. 

 

“Oh please Glad, this is probably the cleanest place on the entire island.” Gladion wanted to disagree, but in the end he stayed silent. Moon laughed. And just like that, they made him blow out the candles on the cake. Lillie called them later as well, introducing them her new team of Vulpix, Eevee and Ekans. They left too soon for Gladions liking, even thought it was almost a night time then. After that he just sat on his bed with Silvally and kind of weird smile on his lips.

 

____

 

It wasn’t everyday that someone was invited to the kahula’s house, and even less if it was Hala’s house. The fact that the Kahula wasn’t home was the only thing that made Gladion consider coming over for the movies when Hau invited him. It was actually the reason why Hau had no problem dragging him through the entire island, even though both of them knew that he would have no problem with it even if Gladion ressisted. Turned out that Hau’s constant running around the island, and carrying his pokemon (who weren’t by any means light) literally everywhere, built him some serious muscles.

 

Somewhere around second Harry Potter movie and what seemed to be the 100th malasada that disappeared into Hau’s mouth was when Gladion first felt his body temperature rising. At the start, he thought nothing about it, afternoons were quite hot in Alola after all. But after his eyes started slowly closing and he felt the area around his thighs getting wet, Gladion’s eyes snapped open and found Hau staring at him.

 

“Oh. My. God.” said Hau wild-eyed, putting his malasada onto the the table.

 

“Fuck. I-I need to get home. Right now.” stuttered Gladion as he tried to stand up only to fall back on the sofa. His knees were getting weak and his face was getting hotter by second. That wasn’t good. That definitely wasn’t good.

 

Hau took Gladion’s hand and helped him on his legs, and supported him until they came in front of the house and hau called the Charizard that was supposed to fly them to the motel. By the time they both sat on the Charizard’s back, Gladion mind was halfway blank, and the alpha sitting behind him, to make sure that he didn’t fall off, really,  _ really _ wasn’t helping.

 

Somewhere on the way, Gladion lost even the small amount of the power that he had left, and pressed his back against Hau’s chest. Without him realising it, he started sniffing the shirt of the boy behind him, as if it wasn’t the only thing that held him on the pokemon flying hundreds meters above the ground, whimper constantly escaping from his lips. But he wasn’t the only one who was affected by his heat. As much as Hau tried to ignore the scent of exotic flowers coming from the boy in front of him, it was hard. Very hard. He felt his pants getting tighter, but he managed to not do anything too stupid like, for example,  _ biting into that place between the neck and the shoulder of his best friend and mark him as his own _ , who was practically gone by that point.

 

Finding the keys to Gladion’s room was surprisingly easy. Hau did everything he could to take him inside, without trying to touch him very much. He was an idiot if he thought that it could work even for a second. He almost screamed from frustration when Gladion looked at him with his green half lidded eyes, pink cheeks and slightly parted lips that filled the room with a sound of heavy breathing. 

 

He quickly picked Gladion up and carried him to his bed, feeling his hot skin, not believing that could stay in that room for much longer without doing something incredibly stupid. But he still wanted to help when Gladion caught his wrist and looked at Hau with  _ those _ eyes.

 

“Stay.” he whimpered trying to get Hau closer to him. He was an Alpha, his scent was for Gladion like a oasis in the desert, the only thing that was making it easier, even a little. But for Hau, it was torture. Sweet scent was filling his nostrils and it was getting harder to not jump on his best friend and eat him up like a delicious dessert. The only thing that held him in place was knowledge that he would regret it later. 

 

“Glad, where do you keep suppressants?” Hau asked, not even trying to wait for the answer, already opening all the drawers, holding his breath as much as he could.

 

“No… don’t want… stay… please...” mewls of the boy on the bed made Hau turn his head to look at him. Gladion somehow managed to sit on his knees, pressing his back to the cold wall, still looking at him with unfocused eyes and was desperately trying to take off his hoodie.

 

Hau nearly had a heart attack. The smell of the exotic flowers invaded his nose once again and he almost choked. Covering his mouth and nose with one hand, he resumed searching. Bingo. Pills, only three left in the package, but it was enough. He took one out of the blister and filled some cup he found in the cabinet with water, ignoring the sounds that were pouring out from Gladions mouth like the sweetest melody.

 

“Take it. It will help you feel better.” said Hau, looking anywhere else than on Gladion, still struggling with his hoodie.

 

“Nonono, I don’t want it.” Gladion whined, turning his head away from the glass, trying to reach to Hau, ”You - I want you… Please… smell so good…”

 

“No, Glad, you need to take this. I hurts right? This will help it, I promise.” Hau was really getting desperate. He was almost certain that another few minutes in the room would result in a catastrophe.

 

After a while that took almost all of his control, Gladion finally took the pills but caught him by the hand and didn’t want to let go.

 

“Come on, Glad, you need to sleep. It will help you.” like a little child, his best friend shook his head.

 

“Stay.... please…”  Hau felt dizzy. Not so gently, he ripped the hand from Gladion’s and run out, slowing down only to slam the door shut.

 

_______

  
  


For a while after that, things got… awkward, to say at least. When they started to avoid each other, people caught up on the new kind of teenager’s relationship rather quickly. And that meant a lot of people mentioning it to other people, in this case, to Hala. 

 

Most of the time, Hala didn’t really talked to his grandson about personal things, he was 16 after all, the kid probably didn’t want to talk to him about anything. But giving up wasn’t really an option when Hau started being unfocused during the hours when he was supposed to train to become a new Kahula of Melemele island. So, he decided to talk to him one evening after the dinner. 

 

“So, Hau, how are you doing?” he started the conversation slowly.

 

“Good.” answered Hau, looking into his glass of water, obviously thinking about something with a puzzled expression.

 

“Well, that’s good. Now, Hau, I need you to answer me a question, don’t worry, you are not in trouble.” he added quickly when he saw his grandson’s face, “Tell me, did something happen between and your friend?”

 

Hau’s face redden in an instant, “N-not really.”

 

“Hau, please, do you know how many people came to me, asking what happen to you, because they were worried? I get if you don’t want to talk about it, but remember, talking about some things may help you.” Hau sighed heavily, and looked down again, as if he was thinking about it.

 

“I… well…” Hau had hard time finding the right words to explain what happen, and Hala patiently listened to his grandson. By the end, he didn’t know whether he should be proud on Hau, for not doing what every guy his age would do, or be surprised that he even held himself for so long.

 

“...Oh…” Hala said, not really know what else to say.

 

“But now I don’t know what to do. What if he doesn’t want to hang out anymore because he doesn’t feel safe with me. Maybe he hates me now!” stressed his grandson even more then before.

 

“Hau, relax for a moment… Now, tell me, why would he hate you? You helped him get home, and if everything happen as you said it did, you behaved like a great friend. There is no reason for him to hate you, he is probably just embarrassed.”  said Hala and Hau looked a little better, but blush on his cheeks didn’t disappeared at all, it actually looked even brighter.  _ What…? _ Hala suddenly understood.

 

“Hau?” 

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Do you, by any chance, like Gladion?” he asked slowly, not wanting to freak Hau out, whose eyes were already open wider than Hala thought was possible.

 

“W-what? I-I don’t know. I mean, I shouldn’t, right? He is my best friend...” he said, clearly uncertain by his own words.

 

“Hau, you should take some time of with your pokemon, think about you really feel, and then talk it out with your friend. Whatever conclusion you arrive at, I’m sure you’ll feel better after that.” finished Hala before he walked away, leaving his puzzled grandson behind.

 

_____

  
  


He couldn’t do it. Hau stood in front of that door for about five minutes, but his legs refused to move. He was nervous. Like really, really nervous. So nervous in fact, that he almost fell down when the door opened and his best friend looked at him, little red spots appearing on his cheeks.

 

“Ah, uhm… Hi!”  _ very original. _

 

“Um, hi. What are you doing here?” Gladion looked at him and Hau was lost. After a second he shook his head and said:

 

“I, well… we… can we talk? If you have time, of course!” by the look Gladion gave him, Hau deduced that he really didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“Uhm, ok, come in then.” said Gladion after a while and moved out of the way, carefully closing the door after both of them entered.

 

“So, do you want water or tea?” Hau politely shook his head and tried to smile to ease the atmosphere. It didn’t work.

 

“Uhm, first of all, I should apologize-” started Hau but was quickly cut off.

 

“What do you have to apologize for. You haven’t done anything. I should apologize, I wasn’t checking date properly, I thought that I had few more days, and that’s why we are… here.”  Hau wanted to say something about that, but he really couldn’t come up with anything. He sighed. 

 

“I don’t really think it was all that bad.” he muttered, and after realising what he said looked at Gladion, with hope that he didn’t hear him. But Lady luck wasn’t with him this time. Gladion crossed his arms in front of him and looked at him.

 

“Explain.” Hau felt colour being drained from his face, and returning twice as fast. 

 

“Nothing really! Just ignore me!” oh god, he didn’t want it to go this direction.

 

“Hau, I’m not dumb. We knew each other for what, six years? Just tell me.” Hau sighed again. He wasn’t getting out off this one, was he?

 

“The thing is… well… Agr- god damn it!” Hau exhaled and took one final breath,” Glad, I like you.”

 

“...what?” Hau wanted to strangle himself.

 

“I like you. And not just in, you know ‘like’ way. I like-like you.” Gladion looked at him like he just fell on his head and his cheeks heated once more.

 

“I… what… I mean… what…” and suddenly, it was even more awkward then before.

 

“Eh, I should… porbably just… go….” Hau turned to the door.

 

“No. Fricking. Way. Stay where you are. I’m… processing it. Just wait.” Hau wasn’t sure if Gladion was going to have mental breakdown first, or if he’s going to stab him with the kitchen knife. Hau preferred the later.

 

“Well, I… didn’t expect that,” said Gladion, his eyes looking everywhere, just not on Hau, “I… don’t know what to say..?” 

 

“Just kill me please.” Gladion finally looked at him, face once again red.

 

“No, I… wait…” Gladion exhaled and inhaled a few times and then took a deep breath, “I… like-like you too… I think..?” 

 

Hau was certain that even a tomato could be ashamed, compared to both of them at that time, as he asked,  “Wait, really?” 

 

“Y-yes, I think so…” 

 

“Which is it then?”

 

“Yes, Hau, I like you…” Gladion almost fell down when Hau jump to hug him. 

 

“Thank god, I thought you would hate me!” Hau squealed right next to his ear and right after he let him go, asked, “Do you want to go on a date with me then?”

 

“Ah, yeah, sure, it’s just a little quick, you know.” Gladion said, a small awkward smile lingering on his lips.

 

“It can wait if you want.” Hau’s smiled.

 

“No, it’s ok. Really.” Gladion didn’t get to say anything else before Hau pulled him out of the room, to the date that would most likely be somewhere they sold malasada.

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck at the last part around 2 and half months. Let me know if I miss some taggs, I tend to forget about them.


End file.
